The Book
by Icy90
Summary: Naruto mendadak kerajinan bawa buku. "Moral Reproduksi, Sensei." dan satu kalimat, Naruto cacingan ditempat


Hahahah pertama kalinya muncul di ffn dan bawa ff Naruto dengan isi random! Random banget! Ga mutu! Hahaha ya udah, cuma itu aja..

\- THE BOOK -

Present By Salma Aulia, 2015.

 **Ps :: Bahasa tidak baku, sangat tidak baku.**

.

Disepanjang lorong, Naruto tampak berjalan tenang menuju kelasnya seraya menenteng sebuah buku.

Hn, apa?

Menenteng sebuah buku.

Maaf, sepertinya telingaku sedang bermasalah, apa tadi?

Menenteng sebuah buku..

Err.. Bisa kau ulangi?

Menenteng sebuah buku...

 _coeg._

Baiklah. Hal yang mustahil bukan? Bahkan jika pasir digurun Sahara berubah jadi butiran kristal sekalipun itu tidak mungkin. Emm, bukan tidak mungkin, sih, tidak dipercaya, iya.

Tapi kini, Naruto dan buku menjadi satu kesatuan yang sulit dipisahkan. Kemana Naruto pergi, pasti ada buku yang dia bawa. Isunya, dia mau mengalahkan Sasuke demi menggaet Sakura. Kenyataannya, Naruto menyadari buku itu sangat berguna. Tulus. Dari hati yang paling dalam.

Buku. Ya. Benda yang dijuluki jendela ilmu itu menjadi sangat kaya manfaat ditangannya. Sangat. Kaya. Manfaat. Seperti,

"NARUTO BAKA!" Kepalan tangan seorang gadis bertenaga sama seperti seribu kuda berancang-ancang menghantam kepala oranye teman sejawatnya yang kelewat idiot.

Siiiiuuuung! Dugh!

"AW!" lengkingan suara sopran menggemai seisi lorong. Cukup menggetarkan koklea sial yang mendengarnya. Naruto cengengesan. Kamus tebal Bahasa Jerman yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan melindungi kepalanya dari gegar otak instan. Namun, ia sigap berlari kencang saat aura kelam mencekam keluar dari tubuh sahabat pinknya.

Yah, kaya manfaatkan? Bisa jadi perisai untuk melindungi diri. Terkadang bisa sangat berguna dikeadaan genting pula.

Sayu-sayu mata menyorot kantuk. Mengabaikan ocehan Kakashi Sensei yang tak berhenti berbirokrasi menanamkan pendidikan moral pada 38 anak muridnya yang padahal dia sendiri ga bermoral dengan membaca novel be-rating 18+ saat istirahat. Cuap-cuap celotehan omong kosong bak pejabat tinggi seolah hendak melawan korupsi padahal yang memakan duit rakyat adalah mereka sendiri. Sungguh, ironisasi yang direalisasi dalam sebuah Negeri.

Dan Ta-ra! Sebuah buku biologi yang (tanpa) sengaja ia pinjam diperpustakaan menjadikan tirai pembatas kontaknya dengan guru berambut perak itu.

Ctak! Spidol yang meluncur bak rudal menghantam kepalanya. Kakashi Sensei mengerling galak, Naruto mengerjap.

"INI PELAJARAN MORAL! BUKAN BIOLOGI! APA YANG KAU PELAJARI SEBENARNYA HAH?!"

Asal, Naruto menyahut penuh kantuk, "Moral reproduksi, Sensei."

Dapuknya, pake disahut. Sahutannya salah dan Kakashi mengamuk.

Yah, selain jendela dunia bisa menjadi jendela tidur bukan. Dan manfaat buku yang lain,

membuatnya dicintai. Eh?

"Dik manis, pulang bareng abang aja, yuk. Nanti ada yang ngegodain, lho~"

Lha, situ sendiri lagi ngapain anak orang, Pein? Ngedongeng?

"E-enggak u-u-u-"

"Uuuuuu- Uuu- baby give me one more niiiight~" Deidara mulai lapar. Kisame yang memegang buntalan roti melon menyumpal mulut pemuda itu dengan batu yang ia pungut

"Eeeeh~ kamu mau ga? Dianterin lho sama abang-abang ganteng~" Itachi OOC. Dia narsis. Sasuke, kuharap kau tak konstipasi melihat kelakuan abangmu ini.

"Ee-enggak pe-pe-perlu, a-a-aaku bi-bisa pu-pu-pulang sendiri," Hinata yang ketakutan setengah mampus meremas ujung blazernya.

"Ih, gugup begitu, manis ya, udah ayo dianterin... gratis ko," Sasori mengedip. Hinata hampir menangis. Author sawan. Nenek Chiyo cacingan liat cucunya ngegoda anak perawan ditengah jalan, ah! Kitakore!

Izuki, go to your fandom, nak.

Pein tidak sabar, dan mulai nekat. Ia menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Njir, lu mau ngapain, Pein?! Mata gue!" pekik Hidan seraya memejamkan mata.

"Oh sok suci lo, gue kebelet pipis keleus," dirinya langsung ngacir kepojok lorong sepi. Dan mendesah-desah erotis setelah cairan bernama seni itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Ga usah dijelasin ya gimana cara keluarnya, hhe.

"B-Biarkan aku le-le-lewat, se-se-senpai, hiks." Hinata mulai terisak. Kisame berinisiatif mendekapnya untuk menenangkannya.

Namun belum sempat dua tangan kekar itu memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata, sebuah buku yang sumpah demi kolor biru Hulk itu tidak bisa dibilang tipis. Tebalnya lumayan membuat orang beristigfar banyak-banyak.

Bola merah muncul dikepala Kisame. Enam orang berandal sekolah itu melotot horor.

"LANGKAHI DULU MAYAT KIBA JIKA INGIN MENYENTUHNYA!" Naruto berkoar.

Hatcuh. Kiba nan jauh disana bersin keras. Akamaru menggonggong.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata menemukan secercah harapan. Matanya menatap penuh hari seorang pemuda dengan setumpuk buku tebal ditangannya.

"PERGI ATAU GUE LEMPAR LU SATU-SATU PAKE BUKU!"

Kawanan berandalan memilih menyingkir. Bukan karena Naruto dan niatan konyolnya tetapi melihat Neji yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Plis, lah, Neji itu SSC. SuperSisterComplex.

Dan Naruto itu S(i)SC. Super(idiot)SeComplex.

Bisa habis mereka pake jurus Juuken Hou Hakke Rokujujujuyonshoupyuh apalah apalah. Padahal Neji cuma mau ke belokan tak jauh darisana. Dan tidak melihat ada keributan disana. Dasar buta.

Hinata menunduk malu saat Naruto menghampirinya sambil cengengesan idiot. "Hinata-chan, baik-baik saja?"

"Um uhm, yeah, te-te-te-"

"Ikh Hinata-chan jorok ngomongnya," goda Naruto seraya memungut bukunya yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai pengganti shuriken.

Hinata meringis malu, "Ma-maksudku te-terima ka-kasih, Na-Naruto-kun,"

"Oh~ ya. Hehehe. Ayo, Hinata-chan, aku antar sampai rumah."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah berat. Tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Sampai didepan mansion Hyuuga, yang entah kenapa Naruto seperti dilubangi oleh berpuluh-puluh pasang pengguna Byakkugan.

"Sampai sini saja ya, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak berani masuk, hhehehe bye~"

"Errr! Naruto-kun! Tu- tunggu!" Hinata menahan ujung kemeja sekolahnya. Naruto mengerutkan alis, "Kenapa, Hinata-chan?"

Gulp. Hinata membuka tasnya dan meletakkan sebuah buku diatas tumpukan buku Naruto.

Sekali lagi, dengan wajah memerah, ia berkata, "Aku tahu, Naruto-kun suka baca buku akhir-akhir ini... Ja-jadi kuberikan satu buku dari koleksiku, i-isinya lu-lumayan.."

Seandainya kau tahu kegunaan buku itu ditangan Naruto, wahai Heiress-sama..

"Eh? Ahaa~ terima kasih, Hinata-chan. Selain cantik, kau juga sangat baik dan manis. Jaa ne, Hinata-chaaan~"

"Ah eh, jaa,"

.

Brugh! Naruto menghamburkan buku-buku itu diatas ranjangnya yang berderit. Ia mengusap peluh didahinya.

"Yosh! Saatnya bekerja!" Naruto mengambil satu buku seukuran buku tulis. Meletakkannya dibawah salah satu kaki ranjang. Ranjangnya jadi sama tingginya.

Satu buku lagi yang lebih tebal, ganjelan jendela.

Satu lagi, tatakan laptop.

Satu lagi, ganjelan lemari.

Empat buku tebal untuk meletakkan televisi.

Dan yang terakhir. Ah, Naruto tidak tega. Dari Hinata. Iseng, ia membukanya. Dan selembar kertas jatuh.

"Eh?"

Dipungutnya kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

 _Sayang..  
Betapa indah kulihat matamu..  
Memancarkan pesona mutlak tak terkalahkan.._

 _Sayang..  
Betapa lembut senyummu..  
Menggerus jiwa secara perlahan..  
Membumbungkan ragaku jauh ke awan.._

 _Sayang...  
Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyentuhmu..  
Memelukmu...  
Mendekapmu...  
Menjadikanmu milikku..._

 _Maafkan aku..  
Tapi rasa ini terpaut begitu jauh akan pesonamu..  
Tak bisa kutahan lagi untuk mengatakan cinta.._

 _Setelah kau baca puisi ini, maaf aku lancang menulisnya untukmu, tapi ini perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku harap kau mau menjawabnya._

Naruto kembang kempis. Air matanya menganak sungai. Tidak menyangka jika Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Dan satu kalimat sebagai penutup, Naruto cacingan ditempat. Nightmare.

 _Dari yang mencintaimu, Hyuuga Neji._

.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat buku bersampul warna pink yang waktu itu kau pinjamkan padaku? Aku meletakkannya diruang tamu tadi pagi, tapi tidak ada.. aku ingin memberikannya pada Tenten," Neji muncul dengan raut putus asa. Hinata yang tengah menyulam menoleh.

"Buku? Oh... tentang pengertian cinta itu ya, Nii-chan?"

Neji mengangguk antusias.

"Kuberikan pada Naruto-kun tadi saat mengantarku pulang, karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun sering baca buku, jadi- Nii-chan! Kau kenapa?!" Hinata menerjang kakak sepupunya yang kejang-kejang dilantai dengan mulut berbuih.

"Suratnya~"

\- END -

Err.. ini apa? Semoga ga asma bacanya :3


End file.
